unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
School of Rock (TV series)
School of Rock is a 2016 TV series based on, well, School of Rock. It was created by Nickelodeon when they wanted an equivalent for "big kids" to its rebooted Teletubbies show. Since the BBC had no involvement in this show, unlike Teletubbies, why would Nickelodeon themselves want to make a TV show based on a banned, unsafe, R-rated movie? Especially because Nickelodeon are your friends! The reason is simple: ever since Nick Jr. formed its alliance with CBeebies to make the new Teletubbies TV show, Nickelodeon wanted to make its own evil show to hypnotize older kids. So, they smuggled an illegal copy of School of Rock out of West Hyrule, watched it 4 times, and made this TV show. Like the movie, it is predicted to be banned in the near future. Plot The plot has LITERALLY. NOTHING. TO DO. WITH. THE MOVIE. Well, except for the fact that it takes place in the same school. Instead of the fat turd named James, there's this guy named Dewey Finn. He might not be fat, but he's still a turd. And, he's not allowed to curse because this is Nickelodeon, so he just says the names of Teletubby minions. Oh, and there are seventh-graders instead of sixth graders. Did I mention, there are also no Ethiopians? Most of the episodes are essentially the same thing: the weird band of 7th-graders plays evil, hypnotizing music while beating each other up with instruments. Because Dewey is a moron, he joins in with them. And since the band members are even stupider than Dewey, the only songs they ever play are covers. These songs include I Kissed a Girl; The Elmo Song (renamed "The Dewey Song"); and MARUDE MATRYOSHKA, but only because Alt 2.0 dared them to. Actually, one episode of this series does have to do with the plot of the movie. In that episode, Dewey just burns the school down. But, somehow, the school respawns in the next episode. Characters First of all, there's Dewey Finn, the skinny, stupid turd who replaced James for this series. Nickelodeon chose him to be the "teacher" in the show because he kinda reminded them of James' grandpa. He doesn't know anything and instead of trying to stop the 7th-graders from fighting, he just joins in with them. He had been in 19 bands before teaching 7th grade, but all the bands hated him and kicked him out because he's dumber than Jumbah and Patrick Star combined. Then, there are the 7th graders. There's only 5 of them in the whole class. Of course, this is because the other kids all left the class when they saw Dewey. Each of the kids is named after someone evil. The kids are: *Tomika, named after Auntie. How did Nickelodeon know Auntie's real name? *Summer, named after Summer Hugglemonster. *Freddy, named after Freddy Fazbear. *Lawrence, named after Mr. Lawrence. You know, the guy who voices Plankton. *Zack, named after...actually, we don't know who he's named after. A rumor says "Zack" is the name of the mastermind who created Bonzi Buddy, but there is no evidence to prove this tidbit true. There are other characters, but they all die within the span of 1-2 episodes. I didn't list them because they are unimportant. Episodes Season 1 only had 12 episodes. Season 2 is planned to have 13. Season 1 #LET'S START A BAND LALALALALLALALA: Tomika, Summer, Freddy, Lawrence, and Zack get Dewey Finn as their teacher and he teaches them to play music. However, the stupid 7th graders just beat each other up with instruments instead. So, Dewey joins in and they sing a really bad cover of Meghan Trainor's "Lips are Movin'", which is a GOOD SONG, while they fight. #It Was Mine!: Freddy and Summer fight over who a random water bottle belongs to, so they beat each other up with instruments. Meanwhile, the other 3 kids and Dewey play "The Dewey Song" and don't even try to break up the fight. #Worst Teacher Ever: After finding out that the 7th-graders got bad grades on tests, Dewey begins to think he is a bad teacher so he decides to teach real stuff for once. The kids think it's boring, so they beat him up with instruments. #The Romantic Episode: Summer, Lawrence, Tomika, and Freddy beat each other up with instruments because they can't find romance while Zack and Dewey argue over which Jacob Sartorius song to cover. #You're Fired: Dewey gets fired, so he beats up the principal with instruments in hopes of getting his job back. #Because Our Band Really Needs A Name: The band members and Dewey beat each other up with instruments because they can't decide on a name. Features the "I Kissed a Girl" cover. #Even The Crossover Characters Get Beaten Up: When the Tubby Phone glitches, Alt 2.0 appears in the school and hypnotizes the kids and Dewey into performing a cover of MARUDE MATRYOSHKA. They perform it whilst beating her up with instruments. #Important Episode: Everyone beats each other up with instruments for no reason whatsoever. #FINALLY, AN EPISODE WITHOUT BEATING UP GUYS WITH INSTRUMENTS: The title explains it all. However, this episode DOES include beating up guys, but the kids use guns instead. #Dewey Cyrus: Dewey decides he wants to become a ripoff of Miley Cyrus, so the kids beat him up with instruments. #Battle of the Bands: The kids beat up another band with instruments after the band steals their song. #The Burning of the School: Dewey is so sick of the kids beating everything up with instruments, that he burns down the whole school. Season 2 #And: The kids and Dewey just do stupid and random things, AND BEAT EACH OTHER UP WITH INSTRUMENTS. This episode is a ripoff of is based on the Teletubbies 2015 series episode "The". #LET'S RIP OFF PITCH PERFECT: The kids perform "Cups (When I'm Gone)" and get sued by the creators of Pitch Perfect, so they go to court after the kids beat them up with instruments. In the end, Nintendo sues the Pitch Perfect creators for stealing the name of one of their Wii Music minishames. #Ew: Summer finds some gum under her desk and beats up the others with instruments because she thinks they put it there on purpose. Then, the rest of the episode consists of Dewey staring at the camera awkwardly. #Less Violence, More Music: The kids try to stop beating each other up with instruments and just play their most hypnotizing and evil songs, but Dewey gets mad at them for not beating each other up. So, HE beats them up with instruments. #Evil Meets Evil: Another episode that rips off a Teletubbies 2015 episode. Summer Hugglemonster comes to the school to praise Summer for letting the band cover one of her songs, but she gets nearly killed. Reception Much like Teletubbies, kids go crazy for this show - mostly because it teaches them to be violent towards their classmates and hate school. Of course, parents hate it and are protesting to get it off the air. Squadala Ratings hated it even more than the movie, and gave it 2/10 Squadalas. Biased Ratings gave it a D-, and said "It would've been an F, but there was no cursing. #<^@$ YOU, NICKELODEON!" Trivia *This would be a kids' show if it wasn't for all the violence. *Even some Nickelodeon employees hate this show. This is why The Loud House was created - to stop School of Rock from taking over the channel. **The Lou is a big fan of School of Rock, but only because it's basically the "rival show" of The Loud House, which he hates with a burning passion. Category:Bad TV Shows Category:TV Shows Category:2016 Category:Evil Category:Stupid things Category:NOT 4 KIDS!!! Category:Nickelodeon Category:School of Rock Category:Hated stuff Category:Losers Category:Shows inspired by Teletubbies Category:SHUPA EVIL!!!!1 Category:Things that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Pages that are going to be roundhouse kicked by Chuck Norris to heaven